callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia
Sophia is Doctor Ludvig Maxis' assistant. Sophia was first mentioned in one of the radio messages hidden in an underground tunnel in Der Riese. Original timeline Sophia was Doctor Maxis's personal assistant, and was tasked with delivering a letter to the Reichstag High Command sometime before the events of Der Riese. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is revealed that she is attracted to Dr. Maxis and that he has started to view her as a distraction because he is attracted to her too. It is also revealed that she created the Monkey Bomb with an actual monkey as the test subject. In Revelations it is revealed that Sophia was attacked by subject 2-6 and possibly infected. In a radio it is also revealed that she was presumably killed or poisoned by Dr. Maxis. After the death of subject 2-6 Sophia was called for by Dr. Maxis for questioning. Maxis sits her down and insists she drink her tea, Maxis asks her to show him her arm however Sophia refuses. Maxis calms her down and tells Sophia that he would never hurt her. Suddenly Sophia begins to cough and drops her cup where she can be heard falling to the ground and moaning in pain. Maxis reassures Sophia that everything he is about to do is for her own good. Origins timeline In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, she is mentioned in a cipher that reads "SOPHIA- Cyclic reduncy check = FAIL". Though she sounds like a human being in her directive logs in Gorod Krovi, it is revealed that she is, in fact, an artificial intelligence calling itself S.O.P.H.I.A. (standing for Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer). The characters are instructed by S.O.P.H.I.A. to perform various tasks to initiate Ascension Protocol so they can in return receive a power core to repair Nikolai's mech suit. These tasks include retrieving Gersh for her to extract information from him, escorting a malfuctioning Russian Mangler and Valkyrie Drone for her to analyze, retrieving information from a fallen Groph module, terminating a self destruct sequence, and downloading information on interdimensional travel. Once the tasks are finished and Ascension protocol is complete S.O.P.H.I.A dislodges from her normal position and departs the map in search of Maxis. Her fate is left unknown. Sophia is heard in a few audio recordings on the map, Revelations, one of which discusses a failed attempt by Maxis to pacify zombies. It is also revealed in this audio recording that Sophia was attacked by the zombified subject 2-6 and presumably infected. In another radio, it is discovered that Maxis had become aware of what Sophia was hiding and eventually managed to knock her out. In order to save her life, Maxis was forced to convert Sophia into the Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer, or S.O.P.H.I.A for short. Zombies comic Sophia appears unnamed in issue 3 of the Zombies comic series, as part of the security system protecting Zero Base. When Marlton Johnson attempts to crack the system, Sophia enables security measures to trap the group. She constantly attempts to thwart the four "intruders" by leading the zombie horde toward them, and setting death traps for Marlton. Eventually Marlton reaches the primary control room, where he presumably disables Sophia by using an axe to destroy the system. Gallery SOPHIA Insignia GorodKrovi BO3.jpg Trivia *She is seemingly disliked by Samantha, as she remarks "First I'll find Teddy, then Sophia" when acquiring the L96A1 from the Mystery Box. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters